


Missing You

by orphan_account



Series: In August [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Weight Gain, garbage, lol, original work and not very proud, sorry world, try to enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its been ten months since Sorrel last saw August, and things have changed, as things always do...but maybe they're not the only one who's been feeling lonely.TW: fem-presenting nb character participating in vaginal sex with a cis man
Relationships: Sorrel/August
Series: In August [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this just for fun, and I/m posting because...I guess...why not?  
please enjoy, or try to...I have a few more segments I'll probably post so maybe look forward to that or run away :)

Sorrel knocked on the door, sweat beading on their brow. It had been ten months since he’d been home…nearly a year alone. They tucked their hair back behind their ears again and tried to focus on breathing.

And then, there he was.

Tall and svelte and dark-haired, August looked at Sorrel with the same mischievous, almost nonexistent grin that warmed his eyes and set their blood on fire. He was beautiful as always, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans. Sorrel’s leggings felt too tight around their thighs, their glasses too big and filthy, their hair too bleached and wild…but at least their jacket still blanketed the majority of their body.

“Fuck, somebody smells like grass,” he grinned, and Sorrel couldn’t stop the smirk that answered on their own lips. “When did you start smoking, Sol?”

“Well, hello to you, too,” they replied with a derisive snort. And then his arms were around them. His scent wrapped around them like a blanket, and all they could feel was the soft tufts of his hair pressing against their cheek, and his firm heart beating into their chest.

“I missed you,” he murmured into their neck. Sorrel could’ve collapsed to the floor, but they held him back with equal strength.

“I missed you so much.”

A mutual silence took them for a few heartbeats, and Sorrel could feel their outer shell cracking away as they listened to his heart, felt him breathing…and then it broke, and he released them. August kept Sorrel at arm’s length for a moment, just to look at them. He sighed, turned and gestured after himself into the house. “Well come on in, then, don’t be a stranger.”

Sorrel took it all in; him, the house, him…they stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind, taking off their shoes.

“I’ll take your coat,” August held out his hand.

“But-,” they started, until he took their jacket by the shoulders and slid it off their arms.

He smiled, “I remember that shirt.”

Sorrel looked down frantically, suddenly aware of how exposed they were, in only a t-shirt now, though it was an extra-extra-large men’s graphic t-shirt, adorned with one of the album covers of their favourite singer. Their mind was jumping about, wondering what sort of bra they had on, what their hair was doing, and if the way they were standing made their stomach poke out beyond their breasts, when they realized he had spoken.

“Sorry, what?” Sorrel flushed and shook their head.

“I just said I liked it,” August answered, walking into the kitchen. “Can I get you anything? Water? Juice? Vodka?”

“Water, please,” interrupted Sorrel with a wry smile. August flipped on the tap and filled a glass.

“Sure I can’t interest you in anything stronger?”

“I had a smoke on the way here, as you so kindly pointed out, so I’m all good,” they went on and accepted the glass from him.

“Speaking of which, you never answered my question about that,” he said, leading the way downstairs to the basement his parents let him rule over.

“I’ve smoked for a long time,” Sorrel folded their arms and walked past him to sit on the far side of the couch.

“And you didn’t care to share?” he sat against the other arm, pulling his legs up so his feet were nearly touching them.

Sorrel watched the light from the television dye their skin pink, then green, then white as the screen saver changed. “We didn’t talk much right after high school.”

He nodded toward the far wall. “No, I guess we didn’t.”

“But I didn’t really start smoking until this past year,” they added quickly. “Things have been…stressful, at times.”

“I feel you there,” August grinned. He folded one arm behind his head and directed the remote with the other. “What do you want to watch?”

They shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“What kind of stuff do you normally watch?” he asked, fishing around through the TV shows.

“The same stuff, usually,” Sorrel scrunched theirs arms tighter around their stomach and tried to disappear into the pillows beside them. “I’m pretty boring.”

August clicked on a menial comedy show and looked over at Sorrel. Something had been brewing deep within the depths of his dark eyes, and before they realized what was happening, he had picked himself up, and was slowly moving over to sit next to them.

“Why do you keep doing that?” he asked, putting an arm around Sorrel’s shoulders and pulling them close enough to smell his peppermint aftershave.

“Keep doing what?” Sorrel questioned back, leaning away into the arm of the couch and nearly folding in half, their arms were crossed so tightly.

“Trying to get eaten by the couch,” sighed August, placing a hand on their knee.

“I’m not,” answered Sorrel, flustered. “Its just…”

He cocked a brow. “Just what?”

“You’ve been gone a long time,” Sorrel muttered, pulling at their hair.

He sat back. “What difference does that make?”

“It matters, okay?” their jaw clenched under the pressure of tears, forcing them to look away and nearly whisper. “I’m…different.”

“I like the blonde,” August brushed a strand of hair off their face and held it between his broad, strong fingers, “suits you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Sorrel couldn’t manage to meet his eyes.

August studied them, a faintly tough wave passing through his jaw before he grasped Sorrel’s chin in his hand. And kissed them. Sorrel’s spine went rigid, every inch of skin prickled with goosebumps. He was gentle and soft, but his hands soon reached out and took them by the waist, pulling their legs up under him on the couch so he could straddle their hips. He kept kissing and kissing until they were both gasping for air between sessions of August sucking and biting Sorrel’s lips red and swollen. He lowered his hips against their pelvis, right beneath their belly, and rubbed in earnest, moaning, “Sol, you’re so good.”

Lip in their teeth, Sorrel fought every jerk and instinct their body pushed forth to move their weight off August. He was so slow, so gentle. They could feel every fiber of his being working against them, hot and rigid and wonderful.

“You’ve gained weight, right?” he said, suddenly.

Sorrel froze, dizzied and in shock before August moved again, sucking their neck and working his hands up under their shirt. “I like it,” he descended quickly to their now exposed stomach, licking and sucking his way up to their breasts. He teased their nipples and kissed their chest, sucked the folds under their breasts and then came back up to their lips. His hands crept down to Sorrel’s leggings, pausing to wait for a nod from Sorrel. Received, August pressed the fabric down over their hips, exposing pale thighs and a swatch of dark pubic hair. He wasted no time in tearing off his own clothes and lining up at their entrance. “I love how big you are,” August said, with an edge of caution.

He waited for the grin that spread over Sorrel’s face before he went on, “I love how much of you there is to hold.”

He pressed smoothly and quickly inside Sorrel, right hip to hip so they could feel his full length pressing up inside of them, and he sighed. Sorrel moaned. August leaned forward to grab Sorrel’s belly, shaking and squeezing as he rocked in and out of them. Sorrel’s moaning grew breathy and pleading, and then, he was slowing down. Leaning forward to capture their arms above their head in one hand, he used the other to fondle their nipples, nibbling and sucking soft pink bruises around their areolas. Sorrel tightened their legs around August’s waist, jerking him in tight inside of them. He sucked in air and shuddered with a lazy grin. Sorrel grinned back and flexed their internal walls around his cock.

“Fuck, Sol,” August gasped, and reached up both hands to hold Sorrel’s wrists in place. He loosened their grip enough to pull nearly all the way out and used them to thrust back inside and tap their magic spot…the one that made their eyes roll back in their head and moan his name like it was prayer. He kept on, faster and faster, pounding up into them while he gasped for air and choked on their name. One hand trapped Sorrel’s wrists again, and the other gripped and rubbed in between their rolls, pressing fingertip bruises in their ass and thighs as he fucked them senseless. He suckled on their nipples, snaking his free hand down to press his thumb onto their clitoris. He rubbed tight, aching circles on the little nub in time with his thrusts.

In moments, their thighs were trembling, toes curling, eyes rolling back and then shuddering, “August, I-I’m…I’m go-,”

Stars were dancing at the edges of the world and Sorrel was gasping and purring, dragging their nails through August’s hair as he came inside them. Pulsing warmth drove up inside, making them sigh and shiver with after-waves of ecstasy. He slowly grew soft inside them and pulled out with a grunt, letting their chests fall together and his head fall on their shoulder.

“I missed you,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to their collarbone.

Sorrel brushed a few stray curls off his forehead with a grin. “I’m so glad you’re home.”


End file.
